Should I
by julietspencer
Summary: Just as Shawn is ready to tell Juliet how he feels, she is offered an undercover assignment from the FBI.  Not heeding warnings from Karen, Lassiter, and Shawn, Juliet takes the dangerous mission only to find herself in over her head.  Shawn along with Gu
1. Chapter 1

I posted this on another website about 6 months ago, so some of you may have already read this. I think I know where I am going with now so it should be able to move forward a little faster.

**December 1 (Present Year)**

Shawn walks into the Psych office with a grin on his face and a letter in his hand.

"Hey Gus look what we got in the mail!"

"Let me guess, an invitation to a psychic convention – you should have seen this coming really"

"Nooo, it is an invitation to the annual Santa Barbara Police Department's Christmas Ball" says Shawn excitedly.

"Really! Let me see that!" Gus snatches the letter out of Shawn's hand.

"Geez dude ya didn't have to snatch it!"

"Are we going?"

"Do you even have to ask Gus? Of course we're going; I wouldn't miss the chance to mess with Lassie off the clock"

"You mean the chance to flirt, dance, and try to impress Juliet."

"That too."

Shawn and Gus walk into the Santa Barbara Police Department with the intention of finding a new case. They strolled towards Chief Vick's office when they noticed two men in black suits having it out with Vick and Lassiter about something.

"I wonder what is going on."

"I don't know but I'm going to try to get close enough to hear"

"Shawn, wait, I'm sure if they want us to know they will tell us!"

"Gus I'm only going to listen through the door, I won't interrupt, I promise!" Shawn whispers as he quickly heads toward the Chiefs office door unseen by those inside.

"Shawn! Shawn!"

**INSIDE CHIEF'S OFFICE**

"She is perfect for this case Vick and you know it!" says Briggs (F.B.I. Agent – Shawn notices the badge laid out on the chief's desk.)

"I don't care if she is perfect, she is only a junior detective and this case is very dangerous and requires years of FBI training and if you haven't noticed she isn't a highly trained FBI officer!" Lassiter shouts.

"It doesn't really matter, we are not going to stand here all day and argue about it; we were just giving you a heads up anyway. If O'Hara accepts the job there isn't anything you can do about it!" says Agent Seltka and the agents storm out of the Chief's office barely noticing a startled Shawn who they almost knocked over on their way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shawn quickly picks himself of the floor and heads towards where Gus was covertly standing. "Gus lets go"

"Shawn what's going on?"

"We have to find Juliet!" says Shawn as they head out of the S.B.P.D.

"Why, is she in danger?"

"Not right now, I will explain it all on the way to her house"

"Why isn't she at work?"

"Today was her day off; I saw the officer schedule on Karen's desk. Gus, keys" Shawn says as they get into Gus' blue car and head toward Juliet's house.

INSIDE CHIEF'S OFFICE

"Lassiter I want you to track down Juliet and tell her what is going on; tell her NOT to take this case!"

"What if she …"

"No what ifs Carlton, if you can't persuade her not to take it then find Spencer and see if he can!"

"That won't be necessary chief"

"I didn't think it would; here is her address." Lassiter takes the address and walks out of Karen's office.

"Be nice about it!" the chief yells as he is walking out.

JULIET'S HOUSE

She could not believe how boring this day had been, she felt like she hadn't accomplished a thing – well she hadn't come to think of it. All she had done all day other than play with her cats was to think about Shawn. This is exactly the reason why she didn't take off from work; it gave her too much time to think. She thought about taking a walk on the beach but it was kind of a cold December day so she settled for cleaning her house, maybe this would keep her mind off of Shawn.

Wrong! As she washed dishes all she could think of was the way he looked at her; she couldn't quite understand it. No other man had ever looked at her that way; she couldn't quite describe that look – hunger, passion, desire, and hurt when she told him she didn't put much into those personality match-up things. As she caught up her weeks worth of laundry she though about how each day she looked forward to going to work – not because of the job that she work so hard to get, but for a chance to see a Shawn. As she scrubbed her bathroom and kitchen clean she thought about their many flirtatious conversations they had had over the past few months and how he came to rescue her on the Wispy Sunny Pines case. Before she knew it 4 hours had flown by and her house was spotless. She decided she had to get out of the house and quit thinking about Shawn. Maybe she would rent a movie or something, anything!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Juliet pulled up in front of the video rental store, got out of her car and started to walk in when she was approached by two men in black suits.

"Detective O'Hara"

"Yes" said Juliet cautiously

"We are going to need you to come with us." Says Briggs

"Excuse me, I'm not going anywhere with you" Juliet states now very alert.

"My name is Agent Briggs and this is Agent Seltka of the F.B.I., and we need to confer with you about a case – we have already met with your superiors – Chief Vick and Detective Lassiter"

"What kind of case and shouldn't we have met at the station?"

"This is a classified case and we would have met at the station had it not been your day off!" says Briggs getting aggravated.

"Well excuse me for being forced into taking a day off!"

"Ms. O'Hara, we really could use your help with this case, but I am afraid we can not discuss the details out here in the open public. If you would take a ride with us around the block we will tell you about the case, you can make up your mind, and if you chose not to take this case we will bring you right back her and you can get out and resume the rest of your day off. Sound fair?"

"I will need to see identification before I go anywhere!"

They show her their badges.

"Fine, you have half an hour."

INSIDE GUS' CAR ON THE WAY TO JULIET'S HOUSE

"Shawn stop driving like a maniac, we won't be able to help her if we are dead!"

Shawn didn't respond.

"Shawn!" yelled Gus

"What?" said a startled Shawn

"Didn't you hear what I said?"

"What would that be Gus?"

"Slow down!" said Gus a little calmer that before.

"OK, OK all you had to do was ask!" said Shawn as he slowed down to a much safer speed.

"Shawn, what exactly are we trying to stop Juliet from doing?"

"I heard Lassie and Vick arguing with a couple of FBI Agents, they wanted to do some undercover job. From what I could read off the case file it has something to do with drug dealers and terrorists – not a good combination. And for once I will have to agree with Lassiter about her not being trained for that kind of undercover operation."

"How do you think she will feel about all of this?" said Gus

"Let's find out" said Shawn as they pulled into Juliet's driveway.

Shawn looked around; her car was gone and her lights were off – she wasn't there.

"Why don't we just call her?" said Gus

"This isn't the sort of thing to tell someone over the phone, duh!"

"You know Shawn you could call to find out where she is at and then go tell her there."

"Didn't think about that!" said Shawn as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number.

Just as Shawn dialed her number for the third time with no successful answer a car pulled up in the driveway and Detective Lassiter stepped out.

He only said one sarcastic word "Great!"

INSIDE FBI AGENTS CAR

"So will you do it or not?" asked Briggs

"OK, I'll do it."


End file.
